Cadena de Expresiones
by byulie
Summary: Era sorprendente lo rápido que cambiaban las expresiones en la cara de Vanille, una tras otra. A Hope le gustan todas pero prefiere las que incluyen una sonrisa.


**Summary:** Era sorprendente lo rápido que cambiaban las expresiones en la cara de Vanille, una tras otra. A Hope le gustan todas pero prefiere las que incluyen una sonrisa.  
 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, son de Square Enix.

* * *

 **Cadena de Expresiones**

Si alguien le preguntara cuál era su cosa favorita acerca de Vanille, Hope sin pensarlo mucho y con toda la seguridad del mundo respondería: _su sonrisa._

Por supuesto que le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la siempre animada pelirroja, como sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que de sólo verlos lo hacían sentir confortable y más enamorado que nunca, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que de todas, su sonrisa era la que más se destacaba. Igual a veces empezaba a dudar y simplemente decía que su cosa favorita no existía porque todo lo de Vanille le encantaba.

Así es como, viendo una película acurrucados en el sofá, Hope empieza a sonreír también.

Pero no por la película, sino por sus pensamientos y como Vanille lucía totalmente absorta en el televisor frente a ellos por una película de comedia romántica que a él pareció no interesarle tanto desde el principio y prefirió observar a la expresiva pelirroja a su lado — lo cual era muchísimo más entretenido—.

La cara de Vanille en ese momento era que algo que se podría llamar una _montaña rusa de expresiones_ , debían estar pasando una infinidad de situaciones en la película, porque ella parecía estar reaccionando a cada una de ellas, más que todo con risas.

Actualmente estaba sonriendo y además parecía muy conmovida, también se podía notar la concentración, parecía que estaba pasando algo muy importante y Hope no pudo evitar sonreír también, porque se veía hermosa a pesar de no poderle ver la cara por completo.

—Me encanta cuando sonríes —murmuró él lo suficientemente audible como para que ella escuchara, y lo hizo porque Vanille enseguida volteó a verlo.

Ella lucía sorprendida al principio ya que había sido tomada por sorpresa, luego Hope notó como un sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—Hope, ¡deja de decir eso tan repentinamente! —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño muy ligeramente, fingiendo estar "molesta" con él por haberla interrumpido mientras veía la película, sin embargo su mirada que parecía ser una combinación entre acusadora y divertida, la delataba por completo. Eso y que estaba luchando por no sonreír.

Él sabía que realmente sí le fastidiaba que la hubiese interrumpido pero a la vez le restaba importancia, luego podría repetir lo que no vio, aunque se sentía obviamente avergonzada por lo repentino del cumplido.

—Creí que era un buen momento para decirlo, ¿no crees? —dijo sonriendo tanto satisfactoriamente, había obtenido la reacción que quería por parte de su novia —esta era una situación bastante habitual, pero disfrutaba de causar la misma reacción cada vez—.

—Sabes que no es hora de halagos repentinos —Acomodó un mechón plateado que tapaba la frente del hombre y esta vez sonrió ampliamente, sin intentar ocultar aquella sonrisa tan cautivante que tenía a Hope totalmente atrapado—. Además, la película se está poniendo muy intere─…

La oración no fue terminada ya que apenas Vanille volteó a ver el televisor, notó que ambos protagonistas ya se estaban besando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué me perdí? —La expresión en la cara de Vanille al principio fue confusión, luego sorpresa, seguido de horror por haberse perdido la mejor parte de la película—. ¡Es tu culpa! Hope, no puede ser, ¿dónde está el control?

Vanille parecía desesperada, y cualquier pensaría que estaba exagerando pero no, Vanille es así y todos deberían saberlo.

—Acá, ten —Encontró el control justo a su lado y se lo extendió a Vanille, quien lo tomó rápidamente y en vez de atrasar solo unos pocos minutos como había querido, estaba repitiendo la película desde el principio. Hope, un tanto confundido preguntó: —¿Qué haces? Se supone que─…

—La estoy repitiendo, y _tú_ vas a verla —interrumpió a Hope y sonrió burlonamente—. Te estaré vigilando.

Y hablaba en serio, era incluso capaz de hacerle un cuestionario acerca de dicha película, él creía firmemente en eso. Hope asintió y decidió hacerle caso, no sería una buena película pero si la veía y eso hacía feliz a Vanille, no habría problema alguno. Además, confiaba en que ella sonreiría mucho —más de lo habitual, porque Vanille siempre está sonriendo— y eso era suficiente para convencerlo.


End file.
